


хочу. беру. моё

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Он вовсе не избалованный. Он просто привык получать то, что хочет.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 18





	хочу. беру. моё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [want. take. have.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400433) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Написано по заявке: «Дик/Дэмиан, Дэмиан формально несовершеннолетний, когда они начинают встречаться».
> 
> Дэмиану здесь 17 лет.

Дэмиан вовсе не избалованный. Просто он никогда не загадывал желаний — не было необходимости. Однажды на Рождество мать подарила ему собственный остров. Отец… не столь щедр, однако в его доме есть что угодно и даже больше, и Дэмиан всем этим распоряжается. Он не капризный — капризными бывают только дети, противные, плаксивые, вечно всем недовольные, а ещё (временами) одна конкретная Бэтгёрл в фиолетовом комбинезоне. Дэмиан же просто привык получать желаемое.

Если он что-то хочет — он это берёт. Или, в данном случае, не что, а _кого_.

* * *

Себе он говорит, что практически вынужден это сделать. Он же подросток. Он знает анатомию, знает про гормоны, а ещё он знает, что разглядывать, как бесстыже костюм облегает каждую мышцу на потрясном теле Грейсона, опасно для здоровья. Для здоровья их обоих. Так что он ставит перед собой цель и составляет план.

* * *

Он _не_ капризный ребёнок, однако когда Грейсон реагирует совсем не так, как ожидалось, Дэмиан почти готов признать, что у детских истерик есть свои плюсы.

* * *

— Не понимаю, почему наша разница в возрасте имеет значение, Грейсон.

Дик давится сэндвичем. У Альфреда подрагивают уголки рта, но он вежливо откланивается и покидает кухню, ссылаясь на какую-то бумажную работу — нужно отнести Брюсу документы на подпись, пока тот не ушёл в патруль.

— Во-первых, может, не будешь поднимать эту тему при Альфреде?..  
— Почему?  
Дик откладывает сэндвич.  
— Потому что он может передать твоему отцу, а мне вроде как не надоело жить. Пока что. И во-вторых, дело не в том, насколько я старше, Дэмиан. Тебе _семнадцать_. Это было бы _незаконно_.   
— Тц, — фыркает Дэмиан. — Вся наша работа незаконна.   
— Да, но…  
— Бэтмобиль развивает скорость больше двухсот миль в час. Это незаконно. И я практически уверен, что водить летающую машину, которая ездит на реактивном топливе, в черте города также незаконно.  
— Но…  
— Тодд _убил людей_ , а мы вытащили его из тюрьмы.   
— Я знаю, но…  
— Я тоже убивал.  
— Всего раз.  
— По твоим данным.  
— _Дэмиан_.  
— Твои аргументы незаконны, Грейсон! — кричит Дэмиан и, шарахнув кулаком по столу, драматично удаляется из кухни.  
Как показывает практика, закатывать истерику — это приятно, чёрт подери.

* * *

— Что… — Дик сбивается с шага, замирает на ходу, даже забывает опустить ногу на пол, когда Дэмиан начинает раздеваться прямо посреди пещеры. Слова застревают в горле, а взгляд невозможно оторвать от этих смуглых широких плеч, от сильной и гибкой спины, на которой перекатываются мускулы, пока Дэмиан стягивает с себя костюм Робина. Дик откашливается. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Возможно, была утечка радиации, — отвечает Дэмиан, вышагивает из костюма, швыряет его в корзину для потенциально заражённых отходов и подходит вплотную к Дику. Они стоят нос к носу. На Дэмиане ничего, кроме очень маленьких, очень узких боксеров. Ткнув Дика пальцем в грудь, он ухмыляется.  
— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу, Грейсон. Не вынуждай меня играть грязно, — говорит он и уходит. Для настолько высокого и крепкого парня походка у него слишком грациозная, а эти трусы обтягивают его задницу, как перчатка.

В виде исключения Дик разрешает себе попялиться, потому что, ну серьёзно, а кто бы не стал? Он же не святой, в конце-то концов.

* * *

Увы, когда Дэмиан угрожал играть грязно, он не блефовал.

— С каких пор, — Дик тяжело сглатывает, примостившись на карнизе, и рискует вот-вот свалиться, когда видит, как изо рта Дэмиана выскальзывает леденец на палочке, — ты стал есть леденцы? Ты же их терпеть не можешь.

Дэмиан пожимает плечами.  
— А ничего, вкусно.

Дик вынужден напомнить себе, что этот гадёныш — чемпион мира по каменному лицу. Он смотрит, как Дэмиан обводит леденец языком, а затем протягивает Дику:  
— Хочешь попробовать?

Дик пожирает глазами леденец, потом переводит взгляд на губы Дэмиана — ярко-красные и блестящие от сахара, как глазированные. Наверняка они на вкус как вишня.   
— Тим был прав, — говорит он немного севшим голосом и буквально заставляет себя снова поднести к глазам бинокль. — Ты само зло.

* * *

— Он ведёт себя крайне нелогично, — сообщает Дэмиан, пока у его ноги происходит стыковка с головой злоумышленника. — Что изменится через семь месяцев? Нет никакого нового сакрального знания, которое по волшебству откроется мне ровно в восемнадцать лет.  
— Даже не знаю, мужик, — вздыхает Джейсон и вырубает сразу двоих уродов обломком ржавой трубы, который валялся под ногами. — Дик ведь был копом. Наверное, у него свои загоны на эту тему, понимаешь, о чём я? А ты пробовал трюк с леденцом?  
— Да. Вначале мне показалось, это эффективно. Он выглядел так, будто его сейчас удар хватит. Но не выгорело.  
— Паршиво, малыш.

Дэмиан якобы случайно промахивается и заезжает локтем прямёхонько Джейсону по рёбрам.

— Не зови меня малышом.

* * *

Дэмиан ненавидит признавать это, особенно в свете последних событий, и всё же он подросток — мальчик-подросток, — а это создаёт определённые нужды. Нужды, которые он обычно удовлетворяет в душе, то есть там, где нет потайных микрофонов и камер отца. Скорее всего, нет. Но однажды утром он возвращается домой после патруля с Диком, и ему не хочется в душ. Ему хочется раздеться, вытянуться на своей огромной мягкой кровати, закрыть глаза и представить, что его член ласкает ладонь Грейсона, а не своя собственная.

Он уже близок к оргазму, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, бёдра сами собой толкаются вверх, — и в этот самый момент в комнату вламывается Грейсон, даже не постучав. Если бы Дэмиан мыслил трезво, он бы запер дверь, но, говоря начистоту, у него на уме было только одно. К тому же это ещё можно обернуть в свою пользу.

— О господи, — Дик, охнув, закрывает лицо ладонями. — Извини. Я… Боже. Прости меня. Надо было стучаться.

Подняв голову, Дэмиан бросает взгляд на его руки, закусывает губу и кончает, забрызгав спермой весь живот.

* * *

Это приводит лишь к одному — Грейсон в его присутствии ещё больше волнуется и осторожничает, как пугливая лошадь, так что Дэмиан решает: пора сменить тактику. На этот раз он опробует идею Браун, и если всё закончится плохо, это будет только её вина.

— Давненько тебя не видел, — говорит Дик, откидываясь на спинку кресла, когда Дэмиан заходит в пещеру и направляется к своему байку. — Завёл подружку или вроде того?  
— Вроде того, — усмехается Дэмиан, натягивая шлем. — Увидимся, Грейсон. Ложись спать, не жди меня.

Проходит пара часов, прежде чем Дэмиан краем глаза замечает быстро промелькнувший чёрно-синий силуэт.

— Шоу начинается, — командует он. — Уверен, что не против?  
Колин пожимает плечами и, криво улыбнувшись, отвечает:  
— Для этого и нужны друганы, так ведь? — а потом подцепляет большим пальцем шлёвку на брюках Дэмиана и тянет на себя. Дэмиан упирается ладонью в кирпичную стену за головой Колина. Целовать его немного противоестественно, и из-за всей этой ситуации Дэмиан начинает испытывать слабые уколы совести, и тут…

— Ребята, вам точно не стоит бывать в этом районе по ночам.

Дэмиан отрывается от Колина, и тот, улыбаясь до ушей, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Само собой, Найтвинг, — соглашается он.  
Дэмиан смотрит на него выразительно, без слов говоря: «Спасибо». По крайней мере, он надеется, что взгляд получился благодарным.

Колин накидывает капюшон толстовки и уходит, оставляя их наедине. Дэмиан разворачивается лицом к Дику:  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, что мы с Колином сумеем постоять за… 

Схватив Дэмиана за отвороты пальто, Дик притягивает его к себе, одно мгновение сверлит яростным взглядом, а потом подаётся ещё ближе, накрывает его рот своим и целует так медленно и глубоко, что у Дэмиана вырывается стон разочарования, когда всё заканчивается слишком скоро.

— Ты знаешь, пытаться заставить меня ревновать, чтобы я поступился своими принципами — это, вообще-то, очень по-детски. Так ты ничего не докажешь.  
— Сказал тот, кто только что мне гланды вылизывал, — парирует Дэмиан, дёрнув плечом. — Крайние меры. — Он кладёт ладонь Дику на шею, чтобы притянуть его обратно и поцеловать снова. — Я же говорил, я всегда получаю то, что хочу.

Дик медлит, между их губами всего дюйм.  
— Ты избалованный донельзя.  
— Не стану возражать.

* * *

Стеф с таким ужасом смотрит на корзину фруктов на кухонном столе, что можно подумать, там бомба. Дэмиан прислал ей _корзину фруктов_. Ну конечно, там бомба. По крайней мере, бомбу можно хоть как-то понять.

— Господи боже, да открывай ты уже, — ворчит с дивана Джейсон, и Стеф показывает ему язык.  
— Ладно, но Тим будет моим свидетелем. Если мы взорвёмся, это всё из-за тебя.

Стеф выуживает крохотный конверт, что торчит сбоку корзины, достаёт из него записку, и по её лицу расплывается широкая улыбка.

> «Браун,
> 
> Ты доказала, что более компетентна, чем Тодд. Мои поздравления.
> 
> И спасибо тебе.
> 
> Прекрати делать такое лицо, это отвратительно.
> 
> Д.»


End file.
